Life Without Magic
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: Have you ever imagined what life would be like with out magic? would the characters of Harry Potter still be friends? How would they meet in the Muggle world? this is the non-magical story of the characters.
1. Full Moon, Raijin

"**A Full Moon, a Hand, and a Ring**"

Title: **A Full Moon, a Hand, and a Ring**

Character: **Ronald Weasley**

House: **Slytherin**

Name: **Duchess .Minna a.k.a Raijin**

Poor Ronald Weasley! His parents have dragged him to a new town. His bedroom overlooks the cemetery. He dragged himself down to have breakfast. Ginny had stayed in London with Hermione. Bill was in Egypt for his archaeological research. Charlie was in Romania and Percy had bought his own place now.

Fred and George were already eating when he came down.

"The old man's hand got cut off," Fred said, smirking at his twin then both stared at their younger brother.

"It did not. You're just trying to scare me," Ron said, biting his lip.

"And the police never found it either. Everyone at the high school says the old man looks for it when the moon is full." George said, and wore the same smirk his twin was wearing on his face.

"But Mum said the old man who used to live in our house is dead." Ron retaliated.

The twins smirked wider.

"Oh, he is. You sleep in the room that used to be his!" they both spoke.

Goose bumps shot up Ron's arms. He looked out the window of their new home in the country. Old Man Dumbledore was buried in the Godric's Hollow Cemetery just across the road. During the daylight hours, it looked quiet and peaceful, but at night, he could hear strange sounds coming from beyond the fence.

His father had told him not to worry. Lots of strange noises could be heard in the country at night. He would get used to it. Ron pushed his hair away from his face. Fred and George always tried to scare him. He'd get even with them someday.

"The guys at school told us the old man did right out there in the field by the barn," Fred began taunting again.

"Maybe some night, he'll come looking for his hand. Maybe he'll come to you room and—" George didn't finish."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled as ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door.

He couldn't listen anymore. He might be in the sixth grade, but he was still afraid of the dark and spiders. The idea of a ghost looking for a hand in his house scared him. Why did his parents move to the old house anyway? Why did h have to be able to see the cemetery from his bedroom window?

That night, after Ron crawled into bed, he remembered what his brothers had told him. The moon was full. What if the old man came looking for his hand? What would he do? Ron rolled over on his side.

"I'm not afraid," he whispered to himself.

When Ron awoke, the moonlight shone on his face. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a hand floating inches away from his throat. The chalky white hand with the bloody wrist lay still. Then it twitched. Ron wanted to scream out, but an invisible web of fear stopped him.

It wasn't the old man he could have been worried about; it was the old man's hand! He could feel the sweat running down his face. His heart raced in terror. The hand was _alive_. It floated over to the window, then beckoned him to follow. Ron couldn't move. The hand continued to beckon, but when Ron didn't follow, the hand disappeared from sight.

It took hours for Ron to fall back to sleep. What if the hand came back? What would he do?

The next morning, Ron overslept and ended up racing to school. In class, he couldn't think about anything but the hand. At recess, he decided to ask his new teacher, Ms. Trelawney, about the old man who used to live in his new house.

"Poor old Mr. Dumbledore. He was such a kind and caring man. He lost his wife Minerva about a year before the farm accident. They had been married for almost fifty years. He never did get over losing her." She told Ron.

"_If he was so kind, then why is he trying to scare the hell out of me?_" Ron thought.

Later that afternoon at home, the twins came home from football practice.

"How's our favourite little brother?" they asked in unison.

"What do you two care?" Ron scoffed.

"My, aren't we touchy?" Fred started.

"What's the matter?" George added.

"Having a hard time sleeping in the old man's room?" they asked together and laughed.

That night, when Ron went to sleep, he left the light on. He woke in the middle of the night. His mother had turned off the light. Moonlight shone in his eyes. That was when he saw it.

Next to him lay the hand again, still and pasty white. It jerked and the skinny fingers motioned him to follow. Ron froze. He couldn't breathe. What did it want? Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe the twins had just scared him too much. Maybe if he closed his eyes, it would go away. Ron scrunched his eyes tight for a moment, but when he opened them, the hand was still motioning him to follow.

Ron watched as the hand floated out the open window and into the night. It stopped and beckoned him again. Blood dripped from its wrist. Something inside Ron told him he had to follow this time. Frightened, but a little curious now, he slipped into his jeans and tennis shoes, and then he tiptoed downstairs and out the door. He followed the hand through the chilly night air, towards the barn.

A rusty old tractor and a thresher stood next to a mound of rotting hay. The hand hovered over the mound, its shaky white index finger pointing down.

"_Something very important must be in the hay_," Ron thought to himself.

The hand wanted him to find something. But what? And why?

He searched the hay, but even with the full moon, it was too dark to see. Besides, he didn't know what he was looking for. A dog began to howl mournfully from the direction of the cemetery. The hand suddenly vanished. Ron stood alone in the moonlight, goose bumps raising the hair on the back of his neck.

He ran back to the house and thought of searching the hay mound some more tomorrow.

Ron got up really early the next morning. He had to tell someone about what happened during the night. But who? If he told the twins, they would only tease him about his imagination. If he told his parents, they would think he had a bad dream. If only his best friend, Harry, were there instead of five hundred miles away in London.

"Ron, are you alright?" the twins taunted.

"Fred and George Weasley! Have you been trying to scare your brother again? I wish you both would act your age." Molly asked.

"Oh Mum..."

"Ron's not a baby anymore..."

"That's right." Ron said, flinging two spoonful of granola at them.

"Mum! Did you see that?" the twins yelled.

"Ronald Weasley! I'm surprised at you!" their mother spoke.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Fred.

"Lose control of your _hand_?" finished George.

When Ron returned home from school that day, h raced past his mother and up to his room. He stared at his bed. There was no sign of the hand. Then he went back down and headed to the barn. He got a pitchfork from the shed and went to the hay mound. The musty-smelling hay made whit puffs of dust as he pulled it apart.

Ron worked away at it until he saw a glint of light. He stopped and bent to get a closer look. Something gold and shiny lay hidden in the hay. He picked it up and brushed away the dust. It was a gold ring. This must be what the hand wanted. It must be the old man's wedding ring. Ron studied the circle of gold in the sunlight, then carefully pushed it deep into his jean's pocket and raced back to the house.

It was hot when Ron went to bed that night. He didn't want to leave the window open, but he felt like a baked potato. He looked out the cemetery. This time, he expected the hand to come. The gravestones shimmered in the September moonlight. He could hear strange hooting and chirping sounds. Night in the country was scarier than in the city.

Ron slid under the covers. The sheets felt cool. He stretched his feet and felt something at the bottom of the bed. It was cold and soft. It felt like—

Ron jumped out of bd. He flung the sheet back. The hand, white and wrinkled, slowly dragged itself up the bed toward the pillow. The gnarled fingers motioned him toward it. Ron knew the hand wanted the ring. It didn't seem to want anything else from him. He took the gold band from where he'd put it on his nightstand and tossed it onto the bed.

The hand crawled over to the ring, then rose into the air and hovered there, trembling.

"What more do you want? I got you your ring!" Ron whispered.

He stood motionless for what felt like forever. Did the hand want him to put the ring on its finger? What a creepy thought. Could he do it?

Ron bit his lip and stepped forward. He reached toward the ring. He grabbed it and before he could change his mind, he pushed it over the bent ring finger of the old man's hand. The hand stopped trembling. For a moment, it didn't move. Then it drifted toward Ron, gave him a gentle pat on the head, and disappeared.

Ron shuddered and crept back into bed. He gave a deep sigh of relief. It was all over. Now maybe he could get some sleep; and maybe the old man could too. His own hand brushed against something wet. He turned on the light by his bed. Blood was spattered across his sheet and pillow. That was all that was left of the hand.

That morning, Ron came down smiling to himself.

"Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Fred. George." Ron said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"How come you're in such a good mood?" Molly asked.

"I'm not afraid of the dark anymore." He said, beaming at himself.

"You're not?" Fred said, sounding disappointed.

"Why not?" George sounded just as disappointed as his twin did.

Ron smiled at them.

"I guess you just have to take matters into your own hands." He said and ate his breakfast, knowing that things will all be normal now.


	2. The Terrible Twins, Maggie

Title:** The Terrible Twins**

Character:** Fred Weasley (at age 13)**

House:** Gryffindor **

Name:** 00DementedDollFace00 a.k.a. Maggie**

Fred tossed the crumpled piece of paper to his twin brother, George. With their pale skin, dozens of freckles, and bright orange hair, many said that they looked exactly alike. But Fred, unlike his brother, who was in denial, knew that he was the better looking of the twins.

George returned the paper ball and Fred aimed, but misfired, the ball landing in Mrs. Weasley's cup.

"Boys!" she snapped, setting down the cup gently. "I thought I told you; no games in the house! Go outside if you're going to act like that!"

"But mum," Fred complained. "It's raining outside! We'll get drenched…" He trailed off, turning to smile evilly at George, who returned it. They both ran to the door and tried to be the first outside.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said harshly. "No you will both stay inside! Why can't the both of you be quiet, like Percy?"

Fred, discouraged once again, rolled his eyes. His older brother, Percy, was the perfect child, according to Mrs. Weasley. In his opinion, a child who liked to have fun and play practical jokes was a lot more entertaining who sat in his room and read all day.

"What do you want us to do then, Mum?" Fred replied. "End world hunger? Stop the rain? We're not wizards!" He smiled, imagining how many pranks he and George could play if they _were_ wizards.

Mr. Weasley entered the room, shaking his bright orange hair. He was a police officer, and Fred was surprised to see him home so early.

"Hello, dear," Mr. Weasley said to his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, darling," she replied. "How was work today? Do you have any leads on the serial killer yet?"

"No," he said, sitting down and picking up the newspaper.

"Serial killer?" Fred asked, suddenly interested. He sat down on the beat up, worn out couch.

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Weasley looked at his son. "There have been mass murders all around

Britain! No one's been able to catch him so far. He's like magic or something!" He set down the newspaper. "Some people are saying its Tom Riddle, Jr., because his entire family was killed before anyone else's!"

"Who do you think it is, Dad?" Fred asked excitedly. "Do you think its Tom Riddle like everyone else?"

"It's hard to tell, so far. He's thorough, this one. But at every crime scene, there's always something that's been carved with the signature 'Lord Voldemort', like he believes it's his right to kill everyone."

"Lord Voldemort?" Fred scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "He's killed so many people and all you heard was his name?"

"Well, it's a funny…" he started to say, but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Go upstairs, Fred! George, you too! Go…do something with Ron or Ginny. Alright, boys?" She pointed towards the stairs.

Fred and George headed towards the stairs. George nudged him. "Nice going, Fred. You got us kicked out!" He would have sounded serious if he hadn't started laughing so hard he almost fell down the stairs.

"That? It's nothing compared to half the things you've done, Georgie!" Fred replied, slapping his brother's back. They raced upstairs.

When they got into their room, they saw their younger sister, Ginny, who was only ten, running around their room on a fake broom.

"Look! I'm a witch!" she cried when she saw them. She stopped running around and held up the broom. "Do you want to try?"

"No," Fred said. "And no matter how much you wish, witches don't exist." This made Ginny's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Don't tell her that," their eleven year-old brother, Ron, snapped, walking into the room.

"What is wrong with you?" He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the room, talking to her quietly.

Percy walked into the room, looking at Ron's retreating back, and Ginny's teary eyes.

"Well, she was going to find out eventually. See Fred, making her see what is real and what isn't is a step towards being more like me." He smiled and smirked.

Fred burst out laughing. "Hate to break it to you, Perce," he managed to gasp out. "But nothing in the world will ever make me more like you. I like to have fun, not read."

Percy frowned. "Reading is fun, and it will get me farther in life than playing jokes and taking nothing seriously."

"Yeah, but Perce, since I am so much more attractive than you, it will get me farther in life." Fred and George high-fived each other and laughed.

Percy turned on his heel and walked out of the room, fuming. Fred poked George's shoulder. "If we were wizards, then we could turn him into a frog right about now," he chuckled.

George slung his arm around his brother. "Now _that_ would be the life."


	3. A Winter to Remember, Prissie

Title: **A Winter to Remember **

Character:** Petunia Evans**

House:** Ravenclaw **

Name: ** Principi Phantasia, but I'm also known as Prissie**

The snow was falling softly around us, giving the air and enchanting feel to it. It was a few days before Christmas, and the snow laid thick on the ground.

I chased my little sister around our front yard, tossing snowballs at her retreating figure. She suddenly spun around and a slushy snowball hit me straight across the face. I fell back in surprise.

"Oomph," I cried whilst holding my fall.

Lily rushed towards me. "Tuney, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you in the face; I just turned around and.. it was reflex…," she was rambling.

I opened my mouth, about to make a snippy retort, but decided against it. After all, this day was too beautiful to ruin with negative feelings towards Lily.

"I'm fine," I cut her mid-sentence. "You can't help it that you're a bad aimer."

We both laughed at the irony to that.

"Come on," Lily said, offering me her hand. "Let's make a snowman!"

I took her hand and helped myself up. We continued to play in the snow until darkness fell, when our mother told us to come inside and wash up in time for dinner.

Christmas came pretty quickly.

It was tradition for the Evans family to have dinner together every year on Christmas night.

The guests had started coming since mid-morning. Aunts, uncles, cousins; all gathered at our house. The children played together and showed off each' presents while the adults caught up with each other.

Lily was wearing the new sweater Aunt Dana got her. I glanced at the mantel of our fireplace where she'd kept the snow globe I gave her, well out of reach of the other children; in fear that they might break it on accident, she'd reasoned.

I absent-mindedly reached beneath my thick clothing for the locket Lily had presented me. It was in the shape of a golden heart. Very simple, yet if you opened the clasp, you can see why it meant so much to me. There was a photo of us both, smiling widely at the camera. I felt a pang at how beautiful Lily looked, with her flaring red hair and piercing green eyes. I looked plain beside her. Next to the picture, engraved, was the writing:

_Sisters._

_Best friends._

_Forever._

I remembered how I felt when I received that gift that morning. My eyes had watered; I was touched at how Lily felt about our relationship, considering the many times I've said mean things to her.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister dearly, but I was _jealous_ of her. Very, very jealous. She had everything I'd ever wanted and more. She even got that weird, loner _Snape_ drooling over her! Snape! He doesn't admire anyone, but he admires her! Not that I envy her for him. I shuddered at that thought. He gave me the creeps. I won't allow someone disheveled like him get anywhere near Lily. Anyway; still, she had someone – well not only someone, but you get my point – who adored her. No boy would even spare me a second glance.

Before we knew it, we were called for diner. Everyone settled in around the long, mahogany dining table. I took my place between Lily and my mother. Food was passed around, and cheery chatter filled the room.

As usual, my parents _bragged_ about how well Lily had been doing in school. I just looked down on my plate and picked at my food as they did so; barely mentioning anything about me.

"Lily, your English grades are amazing!" Aunt Margie cried.

Lily blushed, and to my surprise she replied, "Thank you Aunt Margie. But it was really thanks to Tuney. She taught me a lot of things."

Uncle John turned towards me, "Is that true Petunia? How nice," he praised, smiling at me.

My head snapped up and I blushed even deeper than Lily had. "Um… I merely helped her out with one or two essays, that's all."

"Oh Petunia, you are too modest!" Aunt Nancy said.

"Yes she is," Lily laughed. "I'm so lucky to have a sister like her," Lily added, and I could tell by looking at her eyes, she was being sincere.

But actually, the truth was, _I _was the one who was lucky to have a sister like her.

That conversation soon passed and the adults started on a topic on politics, which of course none of us children really understood.

I turned to Lily to find her beaming at me. She took my hand and squeezed it. I gave her a small smile in return.

The next morning I went out to check the mail. I ducked my head and pulled my coat tighter against the raging wind. The wind was blowing really hard for such an early time of the day. There must be a storm coming up.

I managed to reach the mailbox and collected the mail when a particularly small envelope flew away. I sighed in frustration. I started to go look for it when suddenly a boy stopped me in my tracks. As he stood there before me all of a sudden, I did a double take in surprise. _Where did he come from?_ Oh well, the condition didn't allow me to see too clearly, I guess.

He handed me the stray envelope.

"Thank you," I stuttered. Surprise after surprise; my mind was barely coping with all that!

He was dressed in a blue woolen cap and a matching navy blue jumper. The way he held himself made me certain that he was from no lowly family.

He extended his hand towards me, "I'm Vernon." I took it and replied, "Petunia."

Later on, that day became one of the most important days in my life.


	4. Almost Like Having a Friend, Erin

Title: **Almost Like Having a Friend**

Character:** Luna Lovegood**

House:** Ravenclaw**

Name: **icedpandacookies/Erin**

Luna say alone in her little corner of the playground, carefully shredding a small pile of leaves for use in her 'potion'. She had to squint to make sure that they were exactly the right size - that was the thing about beech leaves, if the pieces were just slightly too big or slightly too small, you ended up with a love potion instead of a sleeping draught, and that would _not_ be good.

Of course, Luna knew that potions and magic were not real, but it was nice to pretend. It allowed her an escape from the humdrum normalcy of everyday life - something that didn't sit too well with her over-active imagination - and reminded her of her mother, who had died when Luna was little in an accident at work. She had been a scientist, gifted but too fond of experimentation and pushing boundaries. She had died in the explosion that followed an ambitious experiment that went wrong. Luna missed her, but didn't grieve - she knew her mother was always with her; and she didn't really remember her, she had been so little when she died.

Besides, she still had her father, and she loved him more than anything. Everyone said she was very like her father, and to Luna's mind, there was no higher compliment she could be paid.

At school, though, everyone seemed to mean it as an insult. While Luna adored her father, her fellow students thought he was a 'freak' and a 'weirdo'. "Only he could have produced Loony Lovegood," they whispered, not even seeming to care if Luna heard them. She was almost used to it by now.

She never responded to the taunts, but just retreated ever deeper into her magical fantasy world, never trying to make friends or be accepted; and because she made no effort, neither did the few people who were willing to try and make friends.

Her potion complete, Luna tidied the cauldron and the leftover ingredients into a corner and opened her sketch book, pulling a pencil from behind her ear, where she had stowed it for safekeeping. Her hand flew across the page, sketching an odd creature rather like a mouse, but with larger ears, talons and large, crumpled-looking horns poking out of the top of its head. Sometimes, she flicked back to previous pages, studying them closely before adding to her current drawing. The creature slowly took shape, growing in size as more detail was added; and then Luna began to shade the picture, adding depth and shadow until she held it up in front of her to look at, satisfied. She moved the pencil one last time, titling the drawing 'Crumple-Horned Snorcack', and swiftly underlined it.

She pulled the band out of her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders, and rested her head back against the wall, her sketch book still open on her knee. A yellow sponge football rolled towards her, bouncing over her foot and into the far corner of the dank alcove that was specifically Luna's.

She reach across and picked it up, her sketch book falling to the floor in the process. As she stood in the middle of the dark space behind the play shed, rolling the ball around in her hands, a small dark-haired boy appeared in front of her, staring determinedly at the football and trying not to meet Luna's gaze.

She recognised him, of course: his name was Harry Potter and he was an orphan; his parents had died in a car crash when he was a baby, he had a lightning-shaped scar on his head as a result of the crash, and now he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Luna had heard teachers discussing Harry, even thinking of contacting social services, but she could see no physical evidence of neglect or abuse. He was thin and peaky, dressed in clothes several sizes too big for him, but he looked basically well-cared-for. He also seemed to be almost as alienated from school society as Luna was, but in his case it was not out of choice. His cousin Dudley had made it clear that he and his gang did not like Harry, and that no one else was allowed to like Harry either. No one argued with Dudley and his gang; if you did so once, they made sure you never did so again. Harry looked friendly, though, and interesting, if a little nervous.

"You're Harry Potter," Luna said, trying to catch his eye. Eventually he looked at her, green eyes meeting pale blue ones, and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. But...I don't know who you are."

"I'm Luna. Is this your football?"

Harry nodded again, smiling slightly as he reached out and took the ball from her. He turned to leave and Luna felt an odd pang, almost like...loneliness. He stopped, however, staring at her sketch book, which still lay on the floor.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the sketch of the mouse-like creature. Luna looked at him, some of the dreaminess going out of her expression as she tried to decide if he was being serious or not.

"It's a Crumple-Horned Snorcack," she said, when he was sure he wasn't laughing at her. "I made it up."

Harry spent several minutes studying it, as if trying to find something wrong with it. Eventually he looked up at her again, smiling wider.

"It's really good, Luna," he said, seeming genuinely impressed.

"Thanks. Do you want to see the Wrackspurt?"

Harry looked confused. "What's a Wrackspurt?"

Luna gave a sigh, beginning to explain. "It's a sort of pink fuzzy thing that floats around and tries to get into your brain," she said seriously, scratching the bridge of her nose. "Look, like this!" She flicked back to the first page in her sketch book and pointed to a drawing of what looked like a fluffy pink marshmallow with tentacles.

Harry reached out and tentatively touched one, asking, "What are the, er, the..."

"Tentacles for?" Luna finished for him. "They're so that it can get a good grip on your brain once it's inside your head."

"Really?"

"Hmm," said Luna seriously, head on one side. "I haven't worked out what happens when a Wrackspurt gets into your brain yet, but I know it's not pretty."

Harry slumped against the wall, looking hard at Luna. "You...you _do_ know that Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorcacks and what-have-you aren't real, don't you?"

Luna looked back at him, eyes wide. "Of course I do, Harry. I'm not mad, after all."

"You're not, are you?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, as though she was a difficult crossword. Then:

"Harry! Hurry up, we want our ball back!" Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's gang, was standing in front of them, blocking out the little sunlight that trickled in. "Leave Loony Lovegood, Dudley's gonna go spare!"

Harry gave Luna a weak smile and shrugged before running back to the playground after Piers, waving at her over his shoulder.

Luna waved back at him, even though he couldn't see her. She had liked meeting Harry Potter; it had almost been like having a friend.


	5. New Beginnings, Jessica

Title: **New Beginnings**

Character: **Draco Malfoy**

House: **Ravenclaw**

Name: **Spuffypotter1997, Jessica**

Draco Malfoy walked up to platform nine at kings cross station, there before him was the magnificent Hogwarts express. This was going to be Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts private school; he was in the Slytherin house, which he had gotten in based on the written test he had taken on his first day at Hogwarts. Every student was required to take the test; it was a way for the school to tell which of the four houses the student fit into best based on their personality. Of course Draco was in Slytherin because of his cunning personality, and his family name. Every Malfoy in history had been in Slytherin, the Malfoy's were a very high society family, and they were one of the wealthiest families in Brittan.

Most students at Hogwarts got in by the very pricey admittance fee, which a lot of families could not afford. Others however had gotten in by scholarships, like that Granger girl, she had not come from a rich or high society family at all, and she had only gotten in because she had some of the highest grades in her district. In Draco's opinion people like her should never even be considered to be accepted to a high society school like Hogwarts.

Draco made his way onto the train and found himself a compartment; he was soon joined by his best friend Blaise Zabani. "So, how was your summer?" Blaise asked him.

"Nothing special, I was forced to go to so many unbearable socials and parties that I've lost count." Draco replied absently.

"Yeah, but there's an upside to all of those socials." Blaise said.

"Oh really." Draco said sarcastically.

"Umm, yeah duh, the girls, you must have met tons of them." Blaise smirked.

"The only girls there were the same snotty slytherin girls we see every year at Hogwarts, take Pansy Parkinson for an instance, I can't stand her." Draco said.

Blaise sighed, it seemed that no matter how many girls he set Draco up with, Draco would come up with some lame excuse like 'they're not the one', or 'her nose is crooked'. Blaise had almost given up on his friend 'almost' but Blaise wasn't going down without a fight, he would find someone for his friend if it was the last thing he did.

Draco had fallen asleep, as he always did on trains; there was something about them that always put him to sleep no matter how awake he was before getting on. Draco slept through the almost the entire ride, he was awoken by Blaise shaking him and telling him that they were almost there. Draco realized that he hadn't yet changed into his uniform. He quickly got changed into the button down white shirt, grey vest, black trousers that the boys at Hogwarts were required to wear, the girls wore basically the same thing except with a skirt instead of trousers. Draco topped of the uniform with a green and silver slytherin tie.

Ten minutes later the train slowed to a stop, everyone got off and headed to the horse drawn carriages that would take them up to the school. Within minutes the castle was in sight, Hogwarts School was built in the thirteen hundreds, and it had never once been remodelled.

Once the carriages stopped moving Draco hopped out and walked up to the castle with Blaise. They passed through the giant oak doors and went into the castle, after passing through another set of doors they reached the great hall. Each of the four houses had their own table, and of course the teachers had a table too, theirs was at the front of the hall. Draco and Blaise sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle and joined in on their conversation.

Shortly after everyone had arrived the headmaster of the school professor Dumbledore stood up to give his regular start of term speech.

"Welcome all of you to Hogwarts, now before we begin our start of term meal I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I would like to point out that as of now we will be adding another subject to our school, some of you have come up to me asking that we start a Drama class for those wishing to participate, I have considered the class and after some persuading I have agreed. Also I would like to introduce professor Opal who will be teaching that class. I would also like to inform the first years that the forbidden forest is exactly as it is named, Forbidden, it would help you to remember that, anyone caught in the forest will serve detention. Now I hope you all enjoy your year, and on that note let the feast begin." When Dumbledore finished his speech all of the servers from the kitchen came out of a door to the left of the hall, all of them carrying platters of food, they placed all the food neatly on the five tables.

Draco grabbed a leg of chicken and some mashed potatoes and started to eat, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table and looked at Hermione she was talking to Potter and weasel. Draco looked down and continued eating. He turned to Theodore Nott, "Are you going to join the Drama class." He asked, Draco new Theo was big on acting and theatre.

"Yeah definitely, what about you" Theo said.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it." Draco replied, he tried to imagine what his father would think if he did, probably nothing to bad. "You know what, I think I will." Draco smirked.

A little after Draco had finished eating he had said goodbye to Theo and Blaise and he headed to the Slytherin common room, which was located in the dungeon. Draco walked up to the stone wall which lead into the common room, the wall was made of hundreds of small stone bricks and only a slytherin could know which brick was the one that was loose. Draco pulled out the loose brick revealing a silver door knob, he turned the knob and slid the door open. Once the door was opened he put the brick back in place and entered the common room, he slid the door close behind him.

The common room was mostly decorated in green and silver, which were the Slytherin colours, here and there you would find a carving or an image of a serpent, which was their symbol.

Draco sat down on a black leather couch, he rested his arm on one of the silver and green pillows and gazed into the fire. Draco ran back the days events in his mind, and came to the conclusion that this would be a great year.


	6. An Afternoon at RJ's, Tiff

Title:** An Afternoon at RJ's**

Character:** Remus Lupin**

House:** Slytherin**

Pen name:** Dramionefan4life/Tiff**

I sit down at the bar of RJ's Pizzeria & Pub and sigh. The lunch rush was busier than normal today and I am exhausted. I look around and see that the place has emptied out except for one or two tables. The room is large and holds a total of twenty-five tables, as well as a bar that seats fifteen. During the two to three hours that makes up the lunch rush, RJ's is packed, usually leaving customers with at least a half hour wait.

I smile as I think of how successful RJ's is. I opened RJ's about 5 years ago. My wife, Sam, made an off handed comment that my pizzas are so good that I should sell them. I had never thought about starting my own business. I was wary of the idea at first. I didn't know the first thing about starting a business, let alone know how to run one.

Sam suggested that I attend a short class at the university about starting up a business. I did as she suggested and the classes turned out to be very useful.

After several conversations about the pros and cons of owning our own business, Sam and I decided to try out hand at our own pizzeria. A few calls and several thousand Pounds later, RJ's became a reality.

It was hard at first. For the first year or so it didn't look like we would make it.

We have a food critic to thank for our success. He was well known in London as _the_ food critic. If you wanted your business to succeed, he had to give you a good review. After trying our signature meats pizza, we had him hooked. He wrote that we were one of the _best_ pizzerias he's ever been at. Business has been great ever since and he became one of our regular customers.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a noise, which I realize is the bell above the door.

"Hey, Dad," says my sixteen year old son, Sean.

"Hey, Remus," says my godson, Harry, who is also sixteen.

"Hello boys. What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom decided to go out with her friend Lisa and dropped us off here. She thought that we could work for you today. You know we could always use a little extra spending money."

"Are you trying to say that the allowance we pay you isn't enough?"

"Not at all, Remus. We greatly appreciate the allowance, it just isn't always enough for what we do in a week; going to the mall everyday adds up."

"Suck up," Sean snaps.

"I am not! I am simply making sure we keep our allowance, dear brother. It's not my fault that I am the adorable younger brother."

"Younger yes, but not adorable. Everyone knows that I am the charmer in the family."

"Oh, really? Is that why I'm the one that has had a girlfriend for over a year and you haven't?"

"Shut it, Harry!"

I laugh as I tell them they can start cleaning the dishes. If you looked at those two, you would think that they are brothers. They may not be brothers by blood, but they are as close to brothers as two people can be.

We took Harry in after his parents were killed in a horrible car crash. Sam and I had Harry that Halloween as Lily and James wanted some alone time. Sam wanted to take him trick-or-treating with Sean so we offered to take him for the night and spend some quality time with our godson. Sean was only seventeen months old, two months older than Harry, at the time. We were all devastated at the loss of Lily and James, but we managed to move on together, as a family.

On Harry's fifth birthday we formally adopted him into our family. He knew, and still knows, that we aren't trying to replace his parents, we just want him to have a family. He still refuses to call us Mum and Dad, though he will slip up when he is feeling real upset. Sam and I completely understand and try not to push him about it.

I look up at the clock and realize that I've been lost in thought for almost an hour. I get up and walk into the kitchen to check on the boys.

"Wow, you boys are almost done. After you get done, please put them away and restock the tables."

"Sure thing, Dad."

I walk out of the kitchen and go behind the bar to count the tickets from lunch. I know the lunch rush was a busy one today and I imagine dinner will be the same. If it is, I imagine the boys will make a good amount of tips tonight.

I smile again. I love when the boys come in and work.

I go back to my count, thinking that tonight will be a good night.


	7. Ginny, a credit card, and a Prince:Sarah

Title: **Ginny, a credit card, and a Prince**

Character: **Ginny Weasley**

House: **Slytherin**

Name: **Loving-Forever-And-Always/Sarah Riddle**

When I heard my alarm go off for the first time in a couple months, I thought: _First day of school. Freaking fantastic. _Well I soon learned that those words were true. The first day of school was fantastic. And so was the second… and third, well you get the point. Although there were some rough spots, I got through them. Some how. Anyway, this is my story of how I, Ginny Weasley, who was a low grade outcast, became a very popular girl who found the Prince of her dreams.

I groaned inwardly as the alarm sounded. Pulling myself up and out of my warm, comfy bed, I dragged myself over to the dresser where I placed my alarm and turned the noisy thing off. I knew if I just left it on the nightstand next to my bed, I would simply turn it off and miss school. Now I put it all the way across the room on my dresser so I would have to physically get up. Smart, huh?

Since I was already at my dresser, I pulled out my brand new outfit. The only outfit I had that was, first of all, new and second, looked good. I wanted to make a good first impression on the first day of school. I pulled the tags off the clothing as I made my way over to the bathroom. I closed the door, locking it as I looked in the mirror. I think I almost broke it… My bright orange hair was sticking up at odd angles and it could be in the worst knots I have ever seen. Good thing I woke up early…

As I worked on my awfully messed up hair, I plugged my straightener in for it to heat up. My hair is wavy, not straight. Yes, there is a difference. When my hair was all brushed through, free of knots, I started to get to work straightening it. I had taken a shower last night so I would be clean and fresh this morning. Look at me thinking ahead!

When straightening my hair was complete, I brushed my teeth and took care of all my other necessities. I pulled off my night clothes and carefully dressed in my new ones. Looking in the mirror, I'd say I looked… pretty. That's a change. I looked down from staring at myself in the mirror and chose a perfume. Cuore. I sprayed it on myself, only enough to get the fragrance stuck to me. I don't want to over do it…

Finally happy with the results, I walked out of the bathroom and went down for breakfast, which consisted of a hard boiled egg and toast. Eaten very carefully so not to get any food on my clothes. Then, after checking my teeth in the downstairs mirror, I proceeded to get my tote bag, filled with new supplies, and walk out the door and to school. While walking the very short distance to my school, a million different scenarios on how my first day could go raced through my head. Most bad, some good. I was just thinking about one where I ended up stuck in a trash can when I arrived at school.

Students walked everywhere greeting newbies and old friends. One particular crowd stood out not only to me, but I'm sure every person. Idiotic Hermione Granger and co. were gather center court. Perfect Hermione Granger and her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend Draco. Only every girls dream. Of course, no one could have him until Miss. Perfect stepped down from her thrown. But that would never happen.

As I was lost in my thought, Luna, my best friend, had apparently been trying to get my attention. I blinked in confusion when her hand waved in front of my glare directed at Hermione's crowd.

"Earth to Ginny! Hello Ginny! Come in, over!" stated Luna.

"Oh, sorry Luna," I hugged her right on the spot. I hadn't seen her since last year. Has she gotten taller? "Its so great to see you again!"

"Yeah, great seeing you too!" We separated from our hug and continued our catching up.

"Have you gotten taller?" I asked. It was evident she had, but I'm sure she would enjoy me acknowledging it.

Luna smiled, "Why yes I have. So good of you to notice," she looked me up and down, "And you look like you could snag someone as good as Draco!" she laughed.

I raised my eyebrows at that comment, "Don't say it unless you mean it."

"Who said I didn't mean it?" she asked looking back in forth playfully.

"Well then, thank you very much!" I exclaimed giving her another hug. As I released her I remembered a texting conversation that had long left my mind. "And what is this big news that I needed to hear in person?"

Luna began to blush. This could be interesting.

"Well, I, um, I'm going out with Harry!" She blurted rather fast paced. I stood there wide eyed. Harry? _The_ Harry Potter? _The_ Harry that she has had a crush on since first grade? Answer? Yes, _the_ Harry.

After my version of surprise passed, I smiled widely. "Congrats, Luna!"

"Thanks. We just sort of saw each other at the movies and- yeah." She shrugged.

I smiled at the thought. I wish I had been as lucky as her. I do admit that Harry was far from bad-looking, but he was by no means as gorgeous as my dream guy. Sigh, Draco. Again my thoughts were interrupted by Luna.

"Ginny, your out of it again! What's got your mind this time? Or is it a who?" She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at her question, "I'm just thinking Luna." I shrugged, "Just about… stuff,"

"Uh, huh. Alright. While your busy thinking about _stuff_, I need to go get some breakfast." She said, jerking her thumb in the cafeteria's main direction.

I nodded in agreement even though I wouldn't be the one eating. As we made our way over, we had to pass _Them_. I, of course being the idiot I am, stared at Draco all the while we passed. To my absolute surprise, our eyes met, and he actually smiled at me. Yes, s-m-i-l-e-d. I smiled back only to be dragged away from him by Luna.

"And what may I ask your doing? If Hermione ever saw that," she shook her head, "Well lets just hope she didn't see. Come on," she said tugging on my arm, "let's eat something."

I followed, my mind still filled with the image of his perfect face and his perfect smile… I could melt. As she finally succeeded into dragging me all the way to the back of the line, she spoke.

"Ginny, I know what you're thinking. He was just playing with you. Do you really think- I just want you to know that he has broken a lot of hearts and I don't want you to be next."

"You think I don't know that? He just smiled at me. It's not like we are going out now or anything. Just forget about it. No stupid boy is going to mess with me."

She continued to watch me. Geez, I didn't do anything wrong… Oh hey look! Harry!

I nudged her with my elbow and pointed towards the entrance where Harry had just entered, "Look."

She lit up when she saw him, "Harry! Over here!" she waved, trying to grab his attention.

He saw her and smiled as he walked over.

"Hello, Ginny," he nodded, and smiled, "Luna." He took her hand in his as we moved up in the line. He turned to me, "How was your summer, Ginny?"

I shrugged, "Boring. Uneventful."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well, that's cheerful. Nothing happened?" I shook my head, and he shrugged, "If you say so… And how is my Luna?" He asked turning to her.

She giggled and blushed, good God this can't be happening. "I'm very well thank you for asking."

"Hey, you two, I'm going to head over and save us some seats. I already ate."

They both nodded not really listening to me, "And I'm going to shoot myself with my dad's gun." Still nothing. "And I'm going to buy a unicorn and name it Joey." Zip. With that, I rolled my eyes and went to the tables to find us seats.

There was a table that had no one at it so I sat there and placed my bag on the side of me to save room in case some decided to come and sit here. I looked through my bag for my book and pulled it out when I found it. I opened the book to my bookmarked page and began to read. I'd say a good five minutes passed when someone came and sat beside me. I looked up expecting it to be one of my friends, however, that was not the case. Draco had taken a seat right beside me and I hadn't even noticed. Wow, don't I feel stupid.

I cleared my throat, "Is there something I can do for you?"

He smiled his angel smile, "Yes actually there is. When we saw each other before, and you went to leave, I wanted to call you back, but I didn't know your name. So now, I'd like to know, what is your name?" he asked gazing into my eyes. Is this some kind of hypnosis?

I swallowed, "Why did you want to call me back?"

He laughed, "Do you really want to know?"

I blinked. I did ask didn't I? "Yes, I'd like to know,"

He nodded, "I have seen you around school various times, glaring in my direction. I soon learned that you were not glaring at myself, but at Hermione. From then on out, I would watch you walking through the halls, rushing to your classes, which I regrettably was not in, and I was rather surprised by how friendly and caring you were to the… less fortunate. I saw when you helped pick up the one girl's books even when that would make you late for class. I saw you help the young, first year boy who tripped and took on injuries. You helped him to the nurse's office even when everyone else just ignored him. I was quite impressed by your actions and I surprised myself when I tried to think of your name and couldn't." he smiled, "On the last day of school I broke up with Hermione. The reason I did is you. I am asking you if you would like to go out with me?"

I was stunned, shocked, totally in utter amazement. Wait until Luna hears.

I stuttered out a yes, "I would love to go out with you." I knew that Lola was right. He was a player, but whatever happened, I knew it would be worth it. I just would think of it as a game. I wouldn't get too attached to him. Nope. Nope. Not me. With that he smiled and kissed me on my cheek and proceeded to leave. Lola and Harry happened to come out of the line right at the time he kissed me.

Lola rushed over, clearly angry, "What are you doing? Why'd he kiss you?" She asked slamming down her tray. "I thought I told you not to get involved!"

"I, you,-" I shook my head, "I did what I wanted. I'll pay the consequences." I shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal? This is Draco we are talking about! Hermione's boyfriend. Of course it's a big deal!" she said in hushed whispers. While Luna was raging at me, Harry had taken a seat and decided to enjoy the show. Good for him.

"They aren't going out anymore and haven't since last year. So stop it, people are looking…" I said.

Lola sighed angrily, "Whatever. Just remember you'll get what's coming to you." With that she went to ignoring me and eating. I shrugged it off as her being mad for me going behind her back.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" I asked.

Harry finished chewing and answered, "Very well actually. I met up with Lola a lot."

"Hmm…" I said thinking.

He went back to eating and I went back to reading. When they had both finished, I figured I would ask what classes they had. Both handed me their schedules and I looked them over.

"Well, Harry and I have PE and English together, Lola, we have nothing." I frowned at that. Usually we were in all of each other's classes. Oh well…

Lola shrugged and I sighed. "Are you going to stay mad at me?"

She nodded not looking at me.

"Ok…" With that, I walked off in the opposite direction of the two of them to my first period. Culinary.

When I arrived at the building, I was surprised to find that there were hardly any students. I would have thought culinary would have been a hit but I guess not. Looking around the half kitchens, half classroom, I noticed that Draco happened to be sitting at a table in the far corner. Interesting. I walked over to a table towards the front until Draco waving for me to come to him caught my eye. Ok then… I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Culinary?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I need to learn how to cook."

I smiled, "Well then you joined the right class. May I see your schedule?"

He nodded pulling out a piece of paper with his classes on it. To my horror, but also to my great joy, he happened to be in every single one of my classes.

"Well it seems like we will be seeing a lot of each other." I said handing him back his schedule, "We have everything together."

He smiled. "Hermione doesn't have any of my classes so you won't be seeing her."

I laughed, "Good."

He smiled as the teacher tried to get the attention of the ten people in the class.

"Attention, everyone. I know you all aren't a big crowd but that makes it all the easier! I'm Mr. Tosemen and I will be your teacher for however long you attend this class. As most of you know, this class is for cooking, however, you also must learn some thing before heading off to the kitchen. Today we will be introducing ourselves and getting situated, but tomorrow, work begins. So everyone get chatting and keep the noise to a minimum. Thank you." And with that he sat back down at his desk.

I raised my eyebrows, "No role call? Ok then…" I turned to Draco and smiled, "So how was your summer?"

He took my hand and said, "Pretty dull. And yours?"

I shrugged, feeling how nice his hand felt in mine, "Same."

Draco smiled, "Well you must have been up to something…?"

"Nope, nothing."

"So I heard this teacher doesn't take role call, as you have seen today. Do you feel like slipping out?" He asked.

What was I supposed to say? I'm a goody-two shoes and I don't break the rules? Yeah, right.

I put a smile on my face, "Sure."

He nodded and stood walking unnoticed to the door and out. I followed just the same. When we were out in the halls, it was very quiet compared to earlier when it was filled with rushing students.

I smiled, "So what now?"

"There's always the shed" he said.

"The Shed? What's that?"

"Its where everyone goes when they get out of class, haven't you been?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." I said. Was I supposed to have been?

He smiled. "Then this should be fun."

He started walking towards the long dead fields, I followed keeping step. We started crossing the field heading towards the wooded area.

"Its in the woods?" I asked cautious.

"Yeah, don't worry. Its not that far in."

We continued until we got into the woods and only a couple steps in, I saw a shack. I was a little rugged looking but nothing too bad. He stepped up to the door and pushed it open, walking in. I followed ever so slowly. Inside there was an old couch, a battery powered mini tv, a book shelf filled with snacks, and a dresser. It actually wasn't that bad looking.

I smiled, "So this is the shack."

He nodded pulling down a bag of chips and some warm sodas. He took me by the hand and led me down to the couch, setting the food and drinks down also. He offered me chips and a soda.

I shook my head, "Don't drink soda and I just ate a while ago,"

He shrugged and popped open his soda, taking a drink.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, we can watch tv and talk." He said setting his soda down on the wooden floor and getting up to turn on the little tv. "It gets some channels like TNT, the news. Stuff like that." He walked back over to the couch taking my hand when he sat.

"It's ok." I said.

We sat there for about two hours watching several different shows that came on. I was brutally aware of the fact I was missing my classes but I truthfully can say I don't care. My eyes grew heavy from watching the screen and somehow my head ended up on his shoulder. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eyes. He kissed my hair.

"You can take a nap if you'd like. I'm not leaving."

I smiled and closed my eyes. Soon I was asleep and dreaming.

When I woke up, I'd say it was probably towards lunch time. I looked up to see that it was Draco who had awaken me. I smiled and stretched.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "An hour maybe. It's lunch time though. We could stay here or go to the lunch room. Your choice," he smiled.

I yawned and answered, "Probably should get back to school…"

He laughed and pulled me up off the couch. I rubbed my eyes as we walked out of the door, "Wait, my bag…" I mumbled still half asleep.

He nodded and went back in grabbing it. "Here." And with that, he guided me back across the field and to the lunch room. We were the first ones there. No lines! Yay!

I started to walk over to my normal table where I would sit with Lola, but he shook his head. "Sit with me." He said gesturing to his table where he sat with Hermione and co. I thought it over and shrugged. Lola could yell at me later. Right now all I wanted to do was get lunch.

I walked over to the table, his hand on my back guiding me. I set my bag down and started to walk over to the lunch line. Again he stopped me.

"I was thinking about eating out. Is that ok?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Sure. Where do you have in mind?"

"Just the Hester's across the street."

"Alright we better get going then." I said picking my bag back up only to be stopped. Again. "What?"

"Just leave it. No one will bother it."

I raised an eyebrow, but left my bag. We walked out the door and through the parking lot. We came to the road and crossed when it was safe. All the while he held my hand. _'This is sort of nice._' I thought to myself when we arrived at the little diner named Hester's. He held the door open for me and we seated ourselves. Due to the fact that the Hester's staff knew that we were on a strict lunch schedule, they would work fast in order for us to get back to school on time. So nice of them.

Immediately, a waitress walked up to us to take our order. Since I have been here many times, I knew what I wanted.

"May I take your order?" she asked smiling. Instead of asking what we wanted to drink then coming back, she would take the order all at once.

"Uh, yes. I would like the Chicken salad please. No dressing. And a water." I said then looked over at Draco.

"And you?" She asked him when she finished writing.

He looked at me then said, "Same except with a coke. Thank you."

She wrote it down then hurried off to the kitchen. I looked out the side window, watching the cars; my hands rested folded on the table. He reached over and took my hand. I smiled. A few minutes passed and I decided to take a little break.

"I'll be back." I mumbled headed towards the bathrooms. He nodded.

As I opened the door, I was knocked back by a rushing lady. She quickly walked out the door. Huh. Jerk. I walked in shaking my head. The first thing I noticed was a single card on the ground. I thought it was some sort of business card, but when I picked it up, I saw it was a credit card. Cool! I bet its that lady's too.

'_You know what?'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm going to keep it. And use it. After all, I do need new clothes.' _

And with that, I walked out of the bathroom with my newly found toy, tucked safe in my pocket.

_To be continued… _


	8. Sibling Love, Dest

Title: **Sibling Love**  
Character:** Albus Severus Potter**  
House:** Gryffindor**  
Name: **Serendipity-Saga, Dest**

A/N: Flashback is italicized

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognized, unfortunately. Darn.

Albus was reading quietly in his room, cuddled with a blanket by the fire. Unlike his family, he absolutely loved reading. His father told him that neither him nor his mother read when they were young. They were always the sports type, playing soccer instead. James, his brother, was too busy pranking people and running around with his friends to even notice books. Lily was into the complete opposite of both of the boys; clothes, boys, makeup, and whatever other girly stuff. Since Albus liked different things than everyone else, he often found himself alone. He got straight A's and barely even had a friend because he was thought of as the bookworm and nerd. He was used to it by now. Albus liked to focus on school more than anything else. He realized at an early age that liking books and school made him different, but he never really cared what other people thought. This made his decision fairly easy. However, telling his parents would be the hard part. He remembered it like it was yesterday, but in truth it had almost been a year ago.

_Albus walked in the house from a long night at the library, where he does most of his studying. It was there that Albus finally made up his decision to tell his parents what he had been wishing for his entire life. He put his book bag by the stairs and walked into the living room, where his parents had been watching television. _

_ "Mum? Dad? I need to talk to you," Albus spoke outright, making sure to lock eyes with his mother for her to know he was sincere. _

_ "Sure kiddo, what do you need?" his dad asked him._

_ "It's not what I need, per-say. It's what I want," Albus hinted before continuing. "I don't think England is the best choice for me to go to school anymore, once I'm done with Primary, that is. I want to go the States. I want to go to college in New York City. I want more opportunities than what England has to offer," he explained to them, looking at the ground the entire time._

_ "'Bout time you told us," Harry smiled at him as Albus' head shot up in shock._

_ "What do you mean?" he questioned his father._

_ "I mean, that your mother and I knew you wanted to go to States for a long time. We were just waiting for you to tell us," he explained. _

_ "So, does this mean I can?" _

_ "Of course. You always were our studious one," Ginny gave him a smile before walking over to hug her middle child._

Albus smiled at the memory as he put his book aside and began to get his things ready. He was leaving for New York City in two days time. Going by plane, and he didn't know when he would be back. He was kind of depressed by the thought. He would be all alone in a world he had no clue about. To say that he was terrified didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. He was sorting through which books to take when his sister walked through his door.

"Still not a fan on knocking I see?" he joked as she just laughed.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight. Just the two of us," Lily asked him in a small voice that made him wonder.

"You've never wanted to hang out with me before, why now?" Albus asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"You're leaving tomorrow, Al. I'm gonna miss you. I already lost James. I haven't seen him in forever and your leaving the country for Pete's sake! I just wanna spend some time with you before I lose you too," Lily finished with a tear strolling down her face. Albus got off his chair in a hurry and rushed to her with open arms before enclosing her in a brotherly hug.

"You're not gonna lose me, Lils. I promise. I may be leaving the country, but I'm not leaving you. Soon, you'll be doing your own thing. You're almost done with primary school, and after that, who knows. Maybe you'll want to come to New York with me. Make mum and dad move with you. I'm sure they'd love it," Albus comforted her.

"It just feels like I'm gonna lose you. That we won't talk anymore, and I don't want that, Al," she told him.

"It won't. We'll talk on the phone all the time and there's this new thing called a webcam. I'll make dad get one, and I'll get one, and we can video chat on the computer all the time," Albus explained to her.

"Promise?" Lily asked him.

"Pinky swear," he smiled and stuck out his pinky as a truthful gesture. "How about this: tomorrow will be just you and me. We'll do whatever you want. Go see a movie, go to dinner, go to the park. Anything. All day. Just you and me."

"Sounds like an amazing day," she said before hugging him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lily! Why are you calling? I thought you were on a plane right now!" Albus exclaimed into his phone after he had read the caller ID and flipped it open to answer.

"I just got off of it! We landed early! Where are you?" Lily asked through the phone, and Albus had a strange feeling she was smiling.

"Still at the hospital. My shift ends in about five minutes though. So I'll be there in about ten. You okay to just stay there till then?" he asked her.

"Of course! It'll take that long to get my luggage anyways," she explained.

"Great! Hey, sis."

"Yeah, bro?"

"Remember that promise I gave you two days before I left for New York?" Albus asked her.

"Yeah?" Lily questioned into the phone.

"Told you I wouldn't break it," Albus laughed cockily before hanging up the phone. Life was good.


	9. Fire with Fire, Kara

Title: **Fire with Fire**

Character: **Harry Potter**

House: **Hufflepuff**

Name: **Love From A Muggle**

He walked past her with out looking at her, but stops suddenly and turns around. Harry wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't for a bunch of girls staring near her poking fun at how she was reading. She keeps reading her book, not paying attention to the girls. Finally one of them came up to the girl sitting on the ground.

"What are you reading now braini-ack?" she pokes fun at her.

"Leave me alone, Joslin," the girl responded with out looking up.

"You're always reading. Why can't you just enjoy the beach? Oh wait, your father's a famous dentist. I keep forgetting, simple pleasures like the beach bore you," Joslin pressed on hoping to get a rouse out of the girl on the ground.

"I said leave me alone," the bushy haired, brown eyed girl demanded, this time standing up. Joslin took her book from her hands, and threw it in the ocean.

"Go for a swim, Granger," Joslin said teasing the girl.

"Joslin, you're such a brat!" the girl said pushing Joslin aside to race after her book. Joslin and her cronies laughed as they walked off leaving the girl alone. Harry got there first, and picked up the book out of the ocean. It was wet, but she could dry it off. She caught up to him standing knee deep in the water. He froze, taking in the scenery. The salty air made his lips water, the gray skies formed around them as the waves crashed angrily against them.

"Here, I think this is yours," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she replied. She stared at him. The brunette had never seen emerald eyes before like his.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. You shouldn't let those girls bother you," he replied as he tried to break the ice.

"I don't. They just poke fun at me because of who my dad is." She wiped her book dry with her sweatshirt and opened it up.

"Is it damaged?" Harry said.

"A little, but it will dry. It is a book of poetry, by William Shakespeare, my favourite book. I've read his books over a hundred times. That's another reason why Joslin teases me." She looked at the group of girls with anger in her brown eyes.

"Joslin's a bitch, ignore her. I don't even know her and realized that right away. I would have stopped her, but before I could come over she already took your book."

"What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Harry. I'm new here. We just moved here a week ago, I go to an all-boys school in London," Harry replied.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And I'm local. I go to an all-girls school with those brats over there." She tilted her head in Joslin's direction.

"And Joslin's the head brat?" Harry smiled.

"You catch on quick." Hermione nodded and went on.

"She's so spoiled. She gets everything handed to her and my father doesn't even do that. He says I need to earn the value of a pound so he makes me go to work at the coffee shop around the corner from our house." She turned to the oncoming grey clouds and sighed. He followed her gaze towards the sky.

"I should go, our house is a few blocks away from here and I need to run back before I get caught in the rain."

"Thank you for getting my book before it got too wet," Hermione said.

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked as he gave her a tiny smile.

"Why?" Hermione said a little rudely.

"What do you mean?" Harry crossed his arms. Something about this girl made him want to get to know her.

"No one's ever asked me that before. I don't have many friends here because of …" she trailed off staring back at the ocean.

"Joslin?" Harry guessed, but she didn't answer.

"I've gotta go" she said sadly and started walking out of the water.

The next morning, Harry woke up extra early hoping he'd catch Hermione at the beach again. His mum was in the kitchen of the little cottage and stopped him before he left. He noticed her red hair was turning a little gray too soon, but never spoke about it. She still had her pretty green eyes that he inherited from and the smile that made him glad she was his mother. Lily turned after pouring some tea and smiled at her son.

"Where are you going, Harry?" she said sweetly.

"Running again," Harry replied with a twinkle in his eyes. His mum knew better, she could tell he met someone.

"Harry, just be careful. I don't like the looks of the clouds in the distance. Another summer storm might come," she said.

"I will, mum. I'll be careful," Harry replied. He was only seventeen, but still loved the fact that his mother looked out for him. Ever since his father died a year back in a car crash she's been extra careful.

"Harry, remember we moved here for a reason. To start over, start fresh. I know you may not like it now, but once we get settled in, we'll get use to it. Grandma and Grandpa will come and visit when they can. I just couldn't stay in the town where your father grew up anymore after he died," his mom explained.

"Mum, it's okay, I understand. I like it here," Harry replied before heading out the door. He turned to look at the house and saw his mum crying. He hated how they came here, but was starting to like it all because of a girl with a weird name.

He ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Running was his way of escaping real life. He realized he came to the spot where he met Hermione the day before and saw she wasn't there. He was a little disappointed when he looked around. He did see that Joslin girl in the distance coming his way. When she reached him, she started talking.

"Don't hang around with Granger. She's too good for everyone," Joslin said catching up to Harry. He had started walking again to get rid of her.

"I think I can hang out with whomever I want to," he said in a snappy tone.

"You're new here. You'll soon learn who is popular and who isn't. I can help you become popular even if you don't go to the same school." She held out her hand for she expected him to shake it, as if they were making a deal.

"Fine, I see how it is. You'll be a loser like Granger, working at the Coffee All the Time coffee shop."

Harry smiled as he remembered Hermione talking about work. She was at work today, she wasn't ignoring him by not going to the beach like he had thought.

"You sure don't talk much," she said.

"I don't talk to people I don't like," he said bluntly glaring at her with his bright green eyes. She stepped back because of the intense look Harry gave her.

"I see. You won't be liked. Granger doesn't have any friends because of me. It's all my doing. People worship me around here." She tossed her hair shaking her head and completed it with a snobby satisfaction smile.

"I don't give a damn about you. You're not my type anyways," Harry said suddenly stopping. He took a good long look at her. Sure she was pretty, she had blond hair and a tan, and blue eyes that could kill a man if they stared at her the wrong way. But she was fake. Everything about her was fake. He liked real, normal girls. Normal, like Hermione.

"What's your name? You just met your worst enemy, and I can make your life here a living hell," she said.

"It's Harry," he didn't know why he answered her.

"What a boring name." she snickered.

"Bug off," Harry said as he started to run the opposite direction leaving her in the dust.

He made it home before the storm came and went after a short while the summer storm left. His mum was out, so he decided to shower and head to the coffee shop. How could he forget she was working? He did have to give Joslin credit for reminding him.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Hermione said smiling when he finally reached the counter. He placed his order and handed her money. She shook her head, handed him change and continued to smile at him.

"I looked for you at the beach, and ran into Joslin," he said.

"She's a brat Harry, don't listen to her. Let me guess, she said not to be friends with me right?" Hermione said sighing.

"Yeah," Joslin said from behind Harry. He turned around as Hermione handed him the coffee she made.

"Stay out of our conversation," Harry said taking the iced coffee.

"When you talk about me, I'm allowed to butt in," Joslin replied.

"Cut it out, Joslin, you're just trying to make trouble again," Hermione said from behind the counter.

"Shut up, Granger, no one's talking to you," Joslin said making Hermione blush in front of her customers.

"Leave her alone, Joslin," Harry said.

"Why? A loser likes a loser? That's interesting, because no one ever talks to Granger and enjoys it." Joslin said with a satisfied look.

"I said leave her alone," Harry said.

"What are you going to do about it newbie?"

He had to plan it right or it wouldn't look like an accident. He turned, ignoring Hermione on purpose and walked past Joslin, gently brushing against her making his cold coffee spill down her white dress. She screamed and glared at him. Everyone around them was in shock, they all knew Joslin, and knew how she was and wanted to get back at her but didn't know how or wasn't brave enough.

"You did that on purpose! Hermione, clean this up now," Joslin said growing red in the face. Hermione tossed her a towel, as everyone started to laugh. Hermione's manager walked past and saw her.

"You need to clean up your coffee mam'am," she replied. Joslin glared at the Manager.

"You didn't see that?"

"I saw nothing," was her reply as she walked off to go back to work.

Joslin stood there embarrassed as Harry sat down at a table to get a good view. Joslin finally started cleaning the mess and threw the wet towel at Hermione as she handed Harry a fresh iced coffee.

"You'll pay for that, Potter," Joslin said as she stormed out of the shop. On her way out, she tripped over the welcome mat and stumbled towards the door causing the whole shop to laugh at her.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that. She fights fire with fire," Hermione said taking the wet rag.

"It was worth it, Hermione, besides did you see the reaction of everyone? They were happy she finally got what she deserved."

"Hey, mate, well done with Joslin. She's a true you-know-what." A tall, lanky redheaded guy came up from behind the two of them. He had entered the shop moments before Joslin walked out with iced coffee all over her dress and laughed along with everyone else.

"Thanks," Harry said pointing to the chair next to him. The guy took the chair, spun it around and sat in it backwards.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said holding out his hand for Harry to shake it. Harry accepted and smiled.

"Harry."

"You know Joslin screws with a lot of people. Making their lives a living hell. It's about damn time someone returns the favor," Ron said.

"She makes mine a living hell all the time. I just ignore her," Hermione said.

"This is Hermione," Harry said as he turned to Hermione.

"I know, I've come in here a few times before." He blushed at Hermione and then looked away.

"You're the kid with six brothers and one sister right?" she said sitting down with the two of them as she checked the clock. Harry guessed it was her break time, and was glad she spent it with him.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you on vacation?" he asked Harry.

"No, I just moved here a week ago and ran into Hermione yesterday."

"That's how he met Joslin," Hermione finished his sentence.

"Gotchya, Welcome to the neighborhood, we could use a fresh face around here," Ron said smiling.

Harry liked Ron off the bat and hoped they'd become good friends. He didn't know what was going on with him and Hermione, but hoped he and Hermione would become more than friends. They all had one thing in common, and that was they didn't like Joslin. She wouldn't be a problem anymore as long as they stood together. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all. He knew Hermione was grateful for him 'spilling' the coffee on Joslin.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said as they stared at Harry.

"Nothing, just thinking. I think I'm going to like it here," Harry said as they all smiled.

Author's note: I am thinking of continuing this on my own profile. I like my Joslin character that much. She reminds me of a Female Draco.

*** means time passed in the story


	10. If Only, Lune

Title: **If Only**

Character:** Severus Snape**

House: **Gryffindor**

Name: **Eccentric11****- Lune**

She was right there in front of me, and yet I couldn't seem to say anything to her. It's just that, she's so beautiful- her red hair looked flawless, and her green eyes… How could anyone not get lost in those green eyes? Even I had to snap myself back to reality once I fell a little too deep in admiring those eyes. If I'm going to talk to her, I'll have to do it right, and nothing, not even the girl herself, would stand in my way. I could always blame my lack of communication with her on her sister, though. Of course, being blood-related to the girl of my dreams, I know she must have some good in her. But what good she has, she's not showing. Her and her sister went everywhere together, which was getting annoying. I would never get a chance to talk to her if her sister is always around and protecting her like that. From another person's point of view, yes, that's good, because she is just doing what she's supposed to do, keeping her sister safe. From my point of view, no, she's just keeping one lonely boy from getting a friend and maybe even love. But I never had anything to say, and time doesn't stop just so this certain boy could have enough courage to say something-anything- to a girl. I'm 13 and things are still never in my favor. I watch her everyday, but there seem to be no opportunity for me to suddenly walk to the scene and start a conversation with her (and her sister, if that's what it takes). So I just sat there, and enjoy looking at her especially when she laughs. She gets more beautiful everyday, in and out, and it made me doubt my chances even more.

"Oh look, Tuney! Such a pretty flower." She exclaimed one day.

"It's dead, Lily."

"I know it's dead, since it has fallen off its tree, but it's still beautiful." The girl, Lily, picked the flower up in her hands.

"Do you know that there is a flower called Lily?" It was an impulse.

"Yes, I guess." Lily finally answered after being startled for a moment or so.

"It's a really beautiful flower." Just like you, I wanted to say.

"Who are you and what are you doing here talking to my sister?" Lily's older sister ruined the whole thing and glared at me.

"I was just sharing a fun fact, none of your business." I said, rather too harshly.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Lily put her arms defensively in front of her sister.

"She started it." I mumbled.

"You're the one who creepily appeared out of nowhere!" The older sister said. "Why haven't we seen you around much anyway? Don't you go to school?" She chuckled.

"Actually, no." I frowned. Lily looked at me sympathetically, but then turned to her sister.

"Come on, Tuney, it's getting late." And they left just like that.

I didn't dare watch her anymore for the next few days, and when I finally saw her again, it was her that had been watching me.

"Is it true?" She said, slightly out of breath. "That you don't go to school?"

"My family doesn't have the money, besides I won't need it anyway."

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with the things I'll learn. So I thought maybe I could save my efforts for something else."

"You can't do anything else without education. Do you know anything about maths?"

"Basic stuffs you use for buying or selling things." I sighed. "I'm more interested in how in the world did you get rid of your bloody sister?"

"I did not get rid of her. She's just particularly busy today." I could see that Lily was trying to ignore the fact that I just said 'your bloody sister'.

"I bet it's nothing good."

"What do you have against my sister? And what's your name?"

"I just dislike her, and Severus."

"Well Severus, she's a really nice person once you get to know her."

"Problem is, I do not intend to know her any further."

"Harsh. But I'll forget you ever said that. I forgive you this time." Lily paused. "You know, I could teach you some things I learn from school. Better than nothing at all…"

"That would be great!" I beamed, realizing that it would mean spending more time with Lily.

"But how will you be able to meet me? Today I'm- I mean you're just lucky… You might not be as lucky next time."

"Ouch!" I heard a few twigs snapping from behind me.

"Who's there?" Lily was alarmed.

I spotted her before Lily does, but decided to stay silent.

"Tuney?"

"Lily!" She went out of her hiding place. "I cannot believe you're talking to him!" She called me with so much disgust it became painful.

"I met him and I'm just trying to be friendly." So she didn't mean to?

"One more time and I'm telling mum." The older sister shook her head and grabbed Lily's arm.

"See you around, Sev." Lily smiled weakly.

"See you." I waved half-heartedly.

If only I had something… something like magic.


	11. Bookstore Love, Monse

Title: **Bookstore Love **

Character: **Hermione Granger **

House: **Slytherin**

Name :**Slytherin Head (Monse)**

She didn't know why she kept going back. Sooner or later he was going to start noticing and probably kick her out, but she couldn't help it. He was the reason she kept going back, hardly ever buying anything from the shop but staying for at least two hours each day.

His name tag said Severus. That's all she knew about him.

She didn't know if he was single or married. Didn't know what his last name was or what his interests were. All she knew was that she was, as cliché as it sounded, head-over-heels for him.

She knew it was hopeless. He didn't seem like someone who would date a know-it-all like her.

But she could dream right? Dream of him finally noticing her and sweeping her off her feet with a mind blowing kiss.

"Good grief, I think I've been watching too many romance films," she thought to herself as she packed up her things. She had to hurry, or else she would be late for her World Religions class. Quickly walking out the door she never noticed the planner that had fallen out of her bag.

"You're late, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, I promise it won't happen again."

Closing the door behind her as quietly as she could, Hermione then quickly made her way towards her friend Millicent, who had saved her a seat.

"Let me guess," Millicent quietly said to Hermione as she took her seat. "You were at the bookstore stalking Severus."

"I'm not stalking him!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Then what do you call it when a random stranger constantly watches you from behind bookshelves whilst you work, day in and day out?"

Hermione's impersonation of a fish out of water nearly made Millicent laugh out loud. Faking a coughing fit, they managed to get by with a simple glare from their professor.

"Honestly, though, I really do think you should just up and ask the bloke out to go see a film or something, instead of waiting for him to do so. By the time he notices you, the two of you will be in a retirement home."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Millicent. I don't have any romantic feelings for Severus."

Millicent stopped taking notes and turned to look at her friend. " I never said you had "romantic" feelings for the man."

Blushing, Hermione, ducked her head and tried to focus on the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving.

"Hermione!" Millicent whispered.

"Millicent, unless you haven't noticed..."

"I'm trying to teach a lesson here, ladies," Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted them. "This is a classroom, not a coffee shop for gossip. This is your last warning. Next time, I'll have no choice but to ask you to leave."

"Sorry, Professor," both girls said together.

With a nod, Professor McGonagall went back to the front of the class and continued her lecture.

She couldn't concentrate. Looking down at her book, Hermione noticed that she had been reading the same page for the last half hour. Closing her book, she dug through her bag to find her planner. She might as well try to find something else to take her mind off things.

"Where is it?" she said. Taking the bag and dumping everything on her bed, she tried to find the small purple book.

"Hermione?"

"In my room, mum!"

Hearing her mum open her door, Hermione looked to talk to her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at her mum's expression.

"There's someone in the sitting room who's looking for you," her mother said.

Confused Hermione said, "Millicent?" After all she was the only person she could think of that knew where she lived.

Shaking her head, her mother said, "Not, Millicent. A boy. And quite a handsome one too."

Rolling her eyes at her mother, Hermione stood up from her chair and followed her mum down stairs to their sitting room. Peeking around the corner, Hermione couldn't help but gasp as she pulled her mum into the closet near the front door.

"Mum! That's not a boy!" Hermione exclaimed.

She could hear her mum fumbling for the light switch. "Are you sure, dear?" she asked as she finally found the switch and turned the light on. "He doesn't seem like he's had some sort of sex-change."

Hermione couldn't help to laugh slightly at her mum's comment. "I didn't mean it like that! He's not a boy, he's a man."

"Well, I guess you're right. But why are we hiding?"

"Uh... well... you see..."

"Hermione," her mother said gently putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Do you like him?"

Before Hermione could answer, the door was opened, and her father looked at the two of them with an odd expression.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked curiously.

"W-we... uhm..." Hermione started to say desperately wishing her brain would begin to function.

"I misplaced my glasses, dear. Hermione was helping me look for them," her mum said, finishing whatever excuse her daughter was looking for.

"In the closet?" Mr. Granger asked.

Both women nodded their heads, not wanting to say anything else. They both knew that he wouldn't believe them but hoped that he would get the hint and just drop the subject.

Thankfully, Mr. Granger knew when he wouldn't be getting any answers and simply said, " Right, well the gentleman the two of you left in the sitting room alone asked me to give you this, Hermione." He handed her the same planner she had been looking for just a few minutes ago. "He said you dropped it at the bookstore when you rushed out to go to class."

Hermione took the planner from her dad. She was glad she hadn't lost it; it had the due dates of all of her major projects. Had she lost it, she would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Wasn't that nice of him!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yes, it was. Especially considering how late it is," her father said in a bored tone.

"Hermione, perhaps, you should properly thank him tomorrow before your first class?" Hermione didn't miss the look her mother was giving her. It clearly said, " Seize the opportunity, and talk to him!"

Her father on the other hand had other ideas. "No need to. I thanked him for you. Besides, if you go tomorrow before your first class, you might be late." Her father couldn't have been more obvious that he had gone into 'over-protective dad mode' even if he had screamed it to the whole neighborhood.

Not wanting to make any promises she couldn't keep, she simple walked out from the closet and said, "I think I'll go and finish my homework now." She quickly made her way back to her room ignoring her mother's comment to her dad that he was no fun.

Sitting back down at her desk, Hermione opened her planner and looked at her assignments that were due that week. Instead of seeing her neat hand-writing, she saw small sticky notes covering each day. Each one had a different message written in elegant spiky letters. Tuesday slot said, " The Cinema at seven" Wednesday was, " Lunch at one 'o'clock"

She knew who's handwriting it was. She had seen it each time he would order a book she had asked for. "Could Severus really have written those notes there," she wondered to herself.

If he had, then it meant that he had noticed her. It meant that he knew she existed and was interested in her. But why? Hermione was the first to admit that she was far from being beautiful. She was just normal-looking. After years of trying everything ever recommended to her, she had finally tamed her hair, so there was no fault there anymore.

But what if it was a prank? It could be that someone else had found the planner before Severus had. Hermione did go to school with a lot of people she'd known since her primary years. A lot of them didn't like her because of how smart she was. "Know-it-all Granger" was what people called her, even to this day. There were plenty of people who would love to humiliate her. Someone could have noticed her hanging about the bookstore every day and put two and two together.

"And if it wasn't a prank?" she asked herself. From the look of the notes, he was giving her a chance to meet with him. All the places were public outings, where there were always a good amount of people around. Enough people that if it were some sick trick, there would be someone she could call on for help.

"What to do? What should I do?"

"I'm absolutely mental."

Hermione looked at her reflection in the display window of the cinema. Smoothing down her skirt, she tried to fight off the nervousness that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She wished there was some magical medicine that would calm her nerves down. But magic didn't exist, so she had to deal with the butterflies that were flying around her stomach.

She still wasn't one hundred percent certain that Severus was going to show up. But just in case it hadn't been him that put those notes in her planner, she had Millicent with her. That way, if it indeed had been a prank, she could still have a good time with her best-friend. Part of her, was hoping that it was a prank. She couldn't think what they could possibly talk about while they waited for the movie to start.

Looking again in her reflection, she tried not to mess with her hair. With the help of her mum, she had been able to fashion it into a nice half ponytail, with the rest of her curls cascading down her back. Her mum then had helped her pick out a nice outfit to wear. Hermione was close to telling her that she could pick her outfit without any help, but couldn't bring herself to say those words. Her mum looked so happy helping her. She knew that because during her primary years-where she never went out with any boys—her mum never got the chance to bond with her in what she supposed was a rite of passage every girl went through when they went on their first date.

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze at the sound of her name. Looking at her reflection she saw Severus standing behind her. Taking a minute to gather herself, she slowly turned around to face him. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she looked at him. He seemed almost as nervous as she did.

"Hi." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She deemed it a miracle she was still standing, considering how nervous she was.

Severus simply smiled and help his hand out for hers. "Shall we get going?"

Another smile and Hermione took his hand. The two of them made their way to the ticket checker, since Severus had already bought the tickets. As the young man was making sure that the tickets were the right ones, Hermione's mobile rang. Pulling it out of her purse, she saw it was a text message from Millicent:

_Good luck!_

Hermione smiled at her friend's message before turning her mobile off. Taking Severus' hand again they walked to their designated cinema rooms and waited for the movie to start.

Two hours later, Severus and Hermione came out of the cinema and into the cool night air. The movie had been amazing, not too scary but not a complete love story, it have been the perfect combination.

The only problem now was that they actually had to find something to talk about. They stood side by side in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

As they looked at each other nervously, a big crowd of people exited the cinema, causing Hermione to move closer to Severus. She felt someone bump into her, whispering loud enough for her to hear, _"Tell him you liked the film!"_

Looking at the woman who had bumped into her, Hermione could have sworn it had been her mother. But the woman had quickly walked away before Hermione could get a good look at her face.

"Hermione? Is everything alright?" Severus asked her.

Nodding her head and flashing him a timid smile, she said, "I'm fine."

"Would you care for a cuppa?" he asked.

"I would love one, thank you," noticing another moment of silence approaching she quickly added, "So, that was an interesting film."

She watched as he smirked at her before taking her hand on placing it on his arm. He led them across the street to a small coffee shop.

The two of them took one of the tables outside and ordered two coffees. "I thought you might like it," Severus said as they waited for their drinks. "Though I highly believe that technology will not be _that _highly advance ten years from now."

"You never know," Hermione said in a teasing tone. "I could be the one who discovers how to make realistic robots. Then, no woman would ever have to do house-work ever again."

Severus laughed at her comment, his deep laugh catching her by surprise. She had never heard him laugh, not even when someone at the bookstore made a witty joke. She found she rather liked it and wondered how she could possibly get him to laugh more often.

His laughter dying down, he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. Hermione couldn't help looking straight into his eyes; they seemed like endless tunnels, a passage to another time. "I must confess," he stated, " I did not expect you to come tonight."

"That makes two of us then, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't think I would come?"

With a shrug, Hermione said, "I thought that it was someone playing a joke on me. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened."

"I would never do that to you." Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles and said, "If my age does not bother you, and if you would allow me, I would very much like to court you."

Hermione felt a rare moment of utter girlishness, as she fought the urge to jump out of her chair and scream, "Yes!"

Instead she lacing her fingers with his, she said, " I would very much like for you to court me."

Severus smiled and slightly moved his chair closer to hers. "I do wish you would have talked to me sooner, instead of spying on me."

Hermione blushed at his comment. "So, you did know what I was doing, and you knew who I was?"

"Of course I did. I work there every day, morning till night. I have to make sure no one is stealing anything or sneaking in for a good snog. As to knowing who you are, Professor McGonagall came in just the other week and asked me to let you get to class on time for once. That even though we were dating, I shouldn't be distracting you so much."

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. "Professor McGonagall thinks were dating?"

"Well, technically speaking, we are dating, now. We weren't a week ago. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I apparently had a girlfriend and had been neglecting her for weeks."

Both of them began laughing, Hermione could only imagine what he must have felt like when McGonagall had marched into the bookstore and demanded that he stopped distracting Hermione.

"Oh, goodness!" Hermione exclaimed as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble, Severus."

Before he could answer their cups were brought out to them, after thanking the waiter, they were silent for a while as they enjoyed their drinks.

From across the street, a small group of three watched as Hermione and Severus moved closer to each other and continued talking.

"Well, about time!" the youngest of the three said.

"He's too old for her!"

"Oh, hush, Harold." the other woman said.

"Mr. Granger, aren't you older than your wife?"

There was a small silence before the man spoke. "Only by fifteen years, Millicent. I'm sure this bloke is older than me."

Bursting into a fit of giggles, Millicent said, "Actually sir, I've asked around, and Severus is the same age as your wife."

Both women looked at Harold Granger as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why Hermione shouldn't date Severus. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Susan Granger grabbed Millicent's arm and began walking towards her car. "Would you like to come back to the house for a nice cup of tea?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

Arm in arm, the two women paid no attention to the fact that the third member of their group had yet to catch up with them.

"You better treat my little girl with respect, Snape," he murmured out loud. Watching as the two seemed to share a joke. "Otherwise, I'll break your nose and bring your little bookstore to ruins." With that threat, he turned and quickly made his way to where he had parked his car. The girls may have left him behind, but he had the keys to both the car and the house.


End file.
